Shall We Dance
by orangemoon
Summary: It's the night of the school dance in Seigaku High, and there are a couple of things that are up on Ryoma's sleeves. It involves dancing and Fuji. Hope that'll interest you... {FujiRyo}


**Shall We Dance**

Ryoma was never the one who believes in public display of affection. Although he does have a boyfriend, and loves him dearly (though never in this lifetime would he tell that to Fuji and give him the satisfaction), he just wasn't comfortable to kiss or make out in public where prying eyes are on you.

Fuji on the other hand, never really cared. He would kiss Ryoma or rather French kiss him before or after Tennis practice. (He says it's for good luck) And the tensai just loves it when the other prodigy ever so cutely response to his affections (namely threats, glaring or a hard kick on the shin although Ryoma usually sticks to the previous two)

Well, seeing as the both of them have been dating for more or less three years, the summer after his freshman year in Seigaku Junior High, you would've thought that he was used to it. Then again, his boyfriend is a sadist, and that's another thing. And Ryoma absolutely hates the fact that Fuji makes sure to kiss, hug or some other ways of showing their affection for each other (or in this case Fuji's affection) every single day. Whether it is when Fuji walks Ryoma to class, lunch at the cafeteria, before club practice or inside the club locker room. Boy does it drive Ryoma nuts.

Oh, I forgot to mention that Ryoma talks to Fuji about this issue every time, only, Fuji never really follows. But still, Ryoma never gives up and decides to give it another shot.

Two days before the upcoming school dance, Ryoma corners his lover at a dark alley nearby. "Listen Fuji-senpai, I know you've heard this speech before millions of times already, but seriously, can you refrain yourself from kissing me in public? It's just that, you know I'm not comfortable with those things you are doing to me. So just this time, can you just let it go and if you want to do something, with me as a subject, can we just do it in private?" During the whole time he was begging, Ryoma looked down and kept on pulling his cap lower and lower.

Fuji raised his underclassman's chin and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Saa… Just this once right? Sure. What could it hurt?" Fuji gave off his smile that everybody knows and love (or for other people's case, fears), and then offered to continue their walk home.

The day passed for Ryoma without hassle at all. Thankfully, Fuji did as he said the previous day. However, oddly enough, during the day Ryoma came to realize that he missed it when Fuji used to hug or kiss him. He would often daydream that Fuji would kiss him in public and it annoyed him, for once, that Fuji kept to his word.

Somehow, it worried Ryoma that he was losing his mind. Because never in his life did he come to realize that after so many times of denial, he really does like it when Fuji shows his affection in public. Ryoma sighed. _I'll make it up to him tomorrow, somehow. _He thought.

His thoughts were disturbed when Fuji finally finished fixing his things and were ready to go home. "Practice was fun, ne Ryoma?" His senpai asked. "Hn." was Ryoma's usual answer.

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached Fuji's house. "Saa… Itekimasu, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma bid his boyfriend goodbye when Fuji held his arm. He turned to look at the tensai; the smile was not to be found from his face, his sapphire eyes, wide open. "Ryoma…"

"What is it Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma tried to hide the concern that was quite evident in his voice. This was one of the rare times wherein Fuji opened his eyes and was actually serious. The previous tenseness that could be seen in Fuji's face was suddenly replaced by his smile; his face relaxed once again. He sighed. "Iie, betsuni." He leaned down to put a light kiss on Ryoma's forehead. "Saa… have a safe trip on your way home Ryoma." Ryoma pulled down his cap in response. Fuji smiled, and watched Ryoma go until he was out of sight.

The smile that was plastered on his face vanished; his eyes were once again open. "Of all the things to ask from me, why take away my entertainment?" Fuji sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." He said, telling no one in particular, except himself.

He has no idea what Ryoma has been planning for him tomorrow night at the school dance…

Early dismissal was granted for the High School students of Seigaku High so that everyone could prepare for the dance.

"What time should I pick you up?" Fuji asked his boyfriend. "Six o'clock I suppose." Ryoma replied. Fuji nodded and said, "Have you already picked out what you're going to wear?" "Yes- Well, actually my mom picked it out for me. You?" Ryoma said, keeping his eyes on where he was walking. The streets were packed as it was the weekend. "Yeah, I had a little help from my sister though." said the older boy. Ryoma grunted in response.

They had always been like this, speaking for a moment then silence will reign over the two of them for lack of anything to talk about. They like it though; the silence. For Ryoma, it gives him a sense of tranquility. For once. He reasons that since he lives with his loud perverted monk of a father and since he could never pass the hallways without ever bumping into one of his so called fangirls, his moments of silence with Fuji is 'heaven'.

When the two tennis prodigies finally stopped at the freshman's house, they each gave each other a peck on the lips and bid each other goodbye.

Ryoma rested his back against his bedroom door when he reached his room. _Kami-sama, it's going to be a long night... _thought the fifteen year old. After a minute, he sighed and said to himself, "I better get ready then."

Ryoma took out his polo, his undergarments and pants. Took his towel and undergarments with him and went to take a shower.

(a/n: the authoress will no longer get into the 'bathing' details… and hopes that the readers won't mind… she sends her apologies.)

Ryoma wrapped the towel around his waist, his abs evident. As he did his 'after-shower-rituals', Ryoma glanced at his clock, and read that it was already five o'clock. He decided that since he still had ample amount of time, he'll do his homework first and just changed later when he's done. He took out his bag and pulled out his books and notes and started getting on with it.

Meanwhile, at the Fuji residence…

"Syusuke, you better start getting ready if you want to be on time for your dance." The female Fuji told his little brother (well maybe not so little considering that Fuji's taller than his sister). "Will do, sis." Fuji replied sticking out his head from his bedroom door.

The fair haired boy looked around his room and decided that he should lay his clothes on his bed first. Afterwards, he grabbed his towel and headed for his bathroom.

With one towel wrapped around his waist, another one was being used for drying his hair; the tennis prodigy was busy thinking about how his boyfriend is going as of the moment. He took a glance at his clock and read that it was already 5:30. Smiling, Fuji jumped into his slacks and put on his yellow long sleeves shirt. He folded the sleeves up to his elbow and buttoned down his shirt revealing a part of his chest. When he finished blow drying his hair, it was already 5:45. "I guess I should pick up Ryoma now." Fuji thought out loud.

Closing the door to his room, the sapphire eyed boy went to find his sister. When he finally did, he told her that he'll get going and received a 'have fun' from her.

Fuji always liked walking to Ryoma's house. He never really knew why though. But he realized that it makes him feel all excited even though this isn't the first time he visited the freshman's home. He supposed that because every time he goes to his lover's home, he knows he can see him again; he could see his scowl or receive his glare. He liked being with Ryoma, that's why when they got together, he never got ashamed of expressing his affections for him in public.

He got there in no more than ten minutes. He was about to press the doorbell when the gate of the house opened and revealed Ryoma. "I saw you coming through my window." The younger boy answer Fuji's unasked question. "I see." was all Fuji could utter. His ability to speak was snatched away from him when he saw Ryoma in a blood red shirt where you can see his neck and his collar bone. He too, was wearing his sleeves up to his elbow. Also, his hair was hanging smoothly on his face. It may not be much, but to Fuji's eyes, Ryoma looked hot.

Ryoma's voice interrupted the older boy's thoughts when he asked if they should get going. Fuji gave off his "charming smile" as an answer. They chatted all the way to the school's gymnasium. They were surprised to see that the whole tennis team was already there. And it seemed that everybody was already paired up with somebody. Seigaku's captain with Atobe. His Inui-senpai with surprisingly, Kaidoh. Ryoma wondered who made the first move. Although he did have a pretty good idea who. The golden pair, (no surprise there.) Momo-senpai with Tachibana's sister and Kawamura-senpai with… Well Ryoma forgot what his name was. He just knows that he was the violent guy who threw rocks at him.

"Let's head over there." Fuji told his kouhai. Ryoma grunted in response. When everyone was together, they chatted until the principal announced that they can finally go to the refreshments table and can dance if they wanted to. Fuji and Ryoma decided to just sit for a while, in which Ryoma was grateful for.

The night wasn't entirely a drag. Even though the pair was just sitting and talking, it didn't really bother them that even though it was a school dance and they weren't doing any dancing. As a matter of fact, they like just sitting around and just talking to each other.

Finally, Ryoma gathered up all his courage and stood in front of Fuji. Fuji to say the least was shocked; his eyes were proof of that as they were open wide. "Would you like to dance?" All eyes turned to watch what was going on in their table. "People could see you know…" Fuji said his eyes closed once again. "I'll take my chances." Ryoma replied and got a hold of Fuji's hands and pulled him into the dance floor.

The song 'Moon River' was playing. Ryoma was grateful that it was a waltz they're dancing into; otherwise he would've made a fool out of himself. Soon everyone joined in. They were the first to be in the dance floor, and they, too, were also the last to leave.

The night ended when the principal, together with the chaperones told everyone that it as time to go home. Fuji as always, accompanied Ryoma home. "It was a nice evening ne?" The fair haired boy asked. Ryoma looked up to look at his senpai at the eyes and then said, "Mada mada dane."

FIN

A/N: it's been a long time since I've updated anything in it's nice to be back after a very long break… :D anyway, please leave a review.


End file.
